Le chant du cygne
by misspilou
Summary: Cela fait 2 mois jours pour jours que harry à vaincut le Lord et a perdu ces meilleurs amis...Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même............. récit dramatique mais pas death fic


Voici une mini fiction en 2 ou 3 chapitre. C'est un drame, mais pas une tragédie.

Evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK ROWLING.

C'est une fiction avec comme couple central : Harry/Drago et il y a aussi Severus/Lupin.

J'espère qu'elle vous plairas.

**LE CHANT DU CYGNE**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la grande bataille avait eu lieu. Harry avait réussit à tuer le Lord, et beaucoup de Serpentard s'étaient joint à l'ordre défiant ainsi tout leurs parents. Il y eu beaucoup de mort du côté de l'ordre, Hermione&Ron étant mort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mort digne de Roméo&Juliette. Cette bataille avait eu lieu en Décembre, le jour de Noël pour être plus exact. Vive les cadeaux, encore une idée du Lord.

Depuis cette bataille Harry allait de plus en plus mal. Evidemment il n'en laissât rien paraître : « Je suis le Survivant et je me doit d'être fort. ». Mais sans ces amis il n'était plus rien. De plus comme son parrain d'adoption s'est mis en couple avec un certain Severus Snape, il n'était plus vraiment présent auprès de lui.

Les professeurs décrétèrent qu'il ne fallait absolument pas changer leurs habitudes auprès du Survivant, pour qu'il est l'impression d'être un homme normal et non pas un survivant.

Aujourd'hui, Harry descendit comme à son habitude dans la salle commune et attendit Ginny avant de descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

-ça va bien. Et toi ?

-Bah moi ça va trankillou, allons-y. »

Et voilà encore et toujours la même conversation qu'il avait avec Ginny tout les matins. Intérieurement Harry avait envie de hurler au monde entier son désespoir.

Et merde ce matin il avait potion, n'ayant plus faim Harry prévint Ginny qu'il avait oublier son devoir au dortoir et comme il ne savait plus où il l'avait mis, il lui dit de ne pas l'attendre. Et encore de nouveau la même chose, Harry ne mangeait plus beaucoup, en fait Harry se laissait mourir.

Il préférât errer dans les couloirs et allât ce poser devant la porte des cachots. Mais voilà que Malfoy et toute sa clique arrivait.

« Alors Potter on est tout seul ? A mais c'est vrai j'oubliais la belette et la

sang-de-bourbe ne sont plus là pour te tenir compagnie ? Paix à leurs âmes.»

Seul le silence lui répondit, Harry n'ayant plus la force de lui répondre.

« Entrez et en silence je vous pries, tient Monsieur Potter vous allez encore foirer votre potion aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi vous obstinez vous à venir en cours, vous savez pertinemment que vous allez faire exploser votre potion.

-Présence oblige monsieur, comme ça vous ne pourrez pas me reprocher de sécher vos cours.

-20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence. »

Evidemment tout les Serpentards ricanèrent. Seulement voilà, c'était la remarque de trop, de plus aujourd'hui cela faisait deux mois exactement que Ron&Hermione était morts et là Harry en avait plus qu'assez de la vie. Ce soir il irait les rejoindre et comme ça il vivrait heureux et rendra la vie splendide à Malfoy, Snape et tout ceux qui ne l'apprécie guère. C'est presque avec entrain qu'Harry préparât sa potion et pour la première fois de sa vie il la réussit parfaitement. D'ailleurs Snape faillit en faire un crise cardiaque et fut obligé de lui donné un « O ».

Arriver à l'heure du déjeuner, Harry mangeât avec entrain ce disant que c'était son dernier repas. Seulement personne ne semblait remarquer dans quel état était Harry. Drago vint même le provoqué mais Harry lui fit ravaler sa fierté et c'est la queue entre les jambes que Drago repartit à sa table. Rien ne pût entraver sa bonne humeur. Les professeurs voyant cela commencèrent à se dire que le Survivant commençait à enfin se laisser vivre. Mais personne ne pensait un instant que cette bonne humeur cachait en réalité une profonde détresse. Cela étant pour Harry une sorte de ''Chant du Cygne''.

Toute l'après-midi fut placer sous le signe de la bonne humeur, même Drago avait décidé de laisser un peu en paix le survivant au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

C'est quand arriva le soir qu'Harry abandonna tout les Gryffys en prétextant un devoir à faire à la bibliothèque. Il emmena avec lui sa cape d'invisibilité, sa carte du maraudeur et son sac de cours.

En réalité il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie avec sa chouette Hedwige et s'assit contre la balustrade profitant des derniers rayons du soleil. Il ouvrit son sac et commença à rédiger une lettre d'adieu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Hedwige peux-tu apporter cela à Dumbledore s'il te plaît ? merci beaucoup ma chouette adorée. Maintenant il est l'heure pour moi de tirer ma révérence. Adieu »

C'est ainsi qu'Harry ce mis en équilibre sur la balustrade et sauta les bras en croix.

Au même moment dans la grande salle Dumbledore reçut la lettre.

« Mais c'est pas une heure pour recevoir du courrier… »

Il dépliat la lettre et :

« OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINERVA A LA TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE DE SUITE………………..SEVERUS AU PIED DE LA TOUR C'EST URGENT……… »

Le dit Severus se précipita au pied et n'eut que le temps de transformer le sol en sol de consistance molle avant que Potter ne s'y écrase. Seulement le dit Potter fut quand même blesser et dans le coma.

« Amenez le à l'infirmerie je vous pries Severus. Merci beaucoup, et rejoignez moi dans la grande salle… »

Dumbledore, en compagnie de MacGonagall, retourna à la grande salle.

« Cher élèves et cher professeurs restez ici à la fin du repas j'aurais une annonce à vous faire. En fait j'attend juste le retour de Severus, à vous revoilà, asseyez vous.

Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi j'ai paniquer tout à l'heure, monsieur Potter à fait une Tentative de Suicide, son état est très grave, il souffre de beaucoup de contusions et est surtout dans le coma. Il m'a envoyer une lettre qui est adressé à toute l'école, je vais vous lire le contenu :

_Cher peuple de Poudlard,_

_Quand vous recevrez cette lettre cela voudra dire que j'ai enfin retrouver ma paix intérieure et j'aurais enfin retrouver tout les êtres que je chérissais._

_Comme vous le savez tous, cela fait 2 mois jours pour jours que la grande bataille à eu lieu mettant enfin fin à cette guerre qui m'aura tant pris : mes parents, mon parrain et maintenant mes meilleurs amis. Tout les jours je me forçais de porter un masque de bonne humeur histoire de n'inquiéter personne. Mais au fond de moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de hurler._

_Personne ne se rendait compte de mon état, Malfoy toujours aussi méchant envers moi, même t'ayant sauver la vie cela n'a rien changer à ton attitude envers moi et je supportais de moins en moins tes sarcasmes. Lupin, quant à toi, tu étais beaucoup trop occupé à batifolé avec Severus plutôt que de voir comment j'allais. Mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, cette guerre à été tellement horrible que chacun essaie de se reconstruire comme il peut, Malfoy tu resteras à jamais mon meilleur ennemi que j'ai appris à apprécier, Lupin, tu resteras mon parrain de remplacement… et Dumbledore le grand-père que je n'ai jamais eu. Je vous remercie pour tout mais pour moi c'est la fin. Ces derniers mois furent un calvaire, mais aujourd'hui je m'en vais le quitter. Considérer ma journée d'aujourd'hui comme mon ''Chant du Cygne''_

_Et pour ma mort j'ai décidé de réalisé mon rêve… je m'envole une dernière fois…_

_Harry Potter…_

_PS : je voudrais donner ma chouette à Malfoy, elle est blanche comme toi, prends en bien soin et puisse-t-elle t'apporter le même bonheur qu'à moi. Ma cape et la carte reviendront à Lupin, comme au souvenir du bon vieux temps…_

Voilà, je suis désolé, pour le moment les visites sont interdites, s'il y a des élèves qui ont besoins d'en parler mon bureau leur seront ouvert à n'importe quelles heures du jour et de la nuit. Les cours seront suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, maintenant je me retire… »

On entendit dans la salle beaucoup de personnes pleurer, d'autre choquer et d'autre qui restaient plantées sur leurs chaises ou banc incapable de bouger.

« J'aurais dut faire plus attention à lui, je m'en veux tellement, s'il meurt je ne m'en remettrais jamais, je veux pas qu'il meurt…

-Chut, Moony , il va s'en sortir je te le promets, c'est du survivant dont nous parlons, viens dans mes bras…

-Merci Sévy…

-Viens rentrons dans nos appartements, nous irons le voir demain matin promis.

-Sévy j'ai besoin de toi et j'ai besoin de tendresse…

-d'accord mais d'abord allons à nos appartements. »


End file.
